


Sometimes You Just Can't See Jared Coming: Even On a Clear Day, Along a Straight Road, With Nothing Obscuring the View

by Charli



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charli/pseuds/Charli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected Jared is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Can't See Jared Coming: Even On a Clear Day, Along a Straight Road, With Nothing Obscuring the View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an spn rimmathon challenge...

_*now*_

Jensen’s been blind. And he’s wondering if he should get his eyesight checked. Of all the things he expected to happen this afternoon, this most definitely is not it.

Jensen’s been stupid. And now he’s wondering if the signs have been there all along, and he’s just been too busy, too distracted, too Jensen, to see them. Off all the things he expected to be doing in his trailer, this most definitely was not on his to-do list.

Jensen’s been Padaleckied. And he’s wondering if somehow he has always known this about his co-star, or if Jared has just blindsided him in a moment of weakness. Of all the places he expected Jared Padalecki’s tongue to be, this is most definitely unexpected.

 _*1 hour ago*_

“Holy shit on a shingle. That fucking hurt.”

Jensen is lying on the ground, legs crumpled beneath him while all goddamn eight feet of Jared towers over him, all floppy of fringe and puppy dog of eyes. “Hey man, you okay?”

Behind them the director calls cut and a production assistant and a couple of eager first-aiders run over to them. Jensen shrugs them off, “I’m fine. I twisted my knee is all.”

“You went down like a sack of potatoes.” His co-star points out.

“Yeah well, I was just trying to demonstrate how not to jump from a low wall.”

Jensen flaps his arms at the woman trying to stuff her hands up the leg of his jeans. “Easy there Heidi Fleiss, I’m fine. Just need to go and put some ice on it.”

The director calls for a break and Jared helps him cautiously back to his feet.

“Oh mother fucker…!”

“Hurts does it?”

“Not so you’d notice.”

Jensen shrugs off everybody else and leans heavily on Jared, and Jared leads while Jensen limps back over to his trailer.

 _*previously on Supernatural*_

Although he’s never really admitted it to himself (and won’t fully for at least another thirty minutes), Jensen has a crush on his co-star. He’s always shrugged it off as the kind of ‘who wouldn’t’ thing: Jared too-tall, with his goofy smile, over-eager nature and raging candy hard-on. He’s a likeable, affable, dork.

And okay, so maybe, on occasion, Jensen has entertained the notion of one day climbing those long tanned limbs and entwining himself in those muscular flailing arms. But everyone does that right? Nothing out of the ordinary - just idle speculation and too much beer.

Jensen views his inappropriate thoughts about Jared as nothing more than something that happens when two people spend too much time together.

And okay there was that one time when he beat off in the shower thinking about Jared’s warm mouth around his cock, and when he came in hot white arcs patterning the screen door it was Jared’s name on his lips and in his breathless gasps.

Still, move along please, nothing to see here.

 _*now*_

Jensen’s jeans are around his ankles and Jared is thoughtfully applying an ice pack to the injured area. Jensen gazes at his co-star in silence, Jared is on his knees, bending over Jensen’s lap while he presses the ice pack onto Jensen’s knee.

Jensen is starting to wonder if that ice pack shouldn’t be pressed in an altogether different place.

He clears his throat slightly and Jared turns his head, turns those fucking concerned eyes on him and, pressing one hand on the ubiquitous ice pack and the other against Jensen’s bare thigh, Jared asks “How’s it feeling?”

It’s feeling like Jensen wants to rub his dick in Jared’s face, like he wants both unfeasibly large hands on his ass, it’s feeling like he’s gonna feel guilty for the rest of the time that they work together.

“It’s feeling better. A little stiff I guess.” Is what Jensen eventually manages to utter.

 _*T-minus 5 minutes and counting*_

Jared lifts away the ice pack and rubs his hand gently across the frozen skin. “It probably needs a little manipulation is all.” He suggests and it’s just about the dirtiest thing Jensen has ever heard fall from the boy’s lips.

“Manipulation, yeah sure.”

“Stand up for minute. Here lean on me.”

Jensen takes the proffered arm and stands, wincing slightly.

“Now crouch down on your knees.”

“Do what now?”

“Trust me,” says Jared with a smile that Jensen can’t quite read.

 _*T-minus 3 minutes and counting*_

Jensen kneels gingerly and then, at Jared’s prompting, leans forward onto his hands.

Jensen is suddenly becoming very aware that he’s couching on all fours, in his underwear, in his trailer, in front of Jared Padalecki. He’s just trying to figure out whether he should be aroused or not, he’s thinking probably not, when something unexpected happens.

 _*T-minus 60 seconds and counting*_

Jared moves into place behind him and, without a word of warning, pulls down Jensen’s shorts.

Jensen raises a solitary eyebrow as the soft comforting fit of the Calvin Kleins are pulled away leaving his bare ass exposed.

 _*T-minus 30 seconds and counting*_

Jensen is pretty sure that this is some kind of game, it’s just that no ones told him the rules. To speak or not speak? To move or not move? He’s not even sure that there are rules.

He errs on the side of his dick and elects to remain silent as Jared’s hands stroke their way up his taut thighs and over the smooth cheeks of his ass.

And suddenly there’s no way Jensen can pretend he doesn’t have an erection anymore and just when he’s about to say something and turn around…

 _*Lift-off*_

Jared’s tongue is in his ass.

Jared fucking Padalecki’s fucking tongue is up his fucking asshole. And God if it doesn’t feel good.

And Jared has one hand slipped around under Jensen’s waist and he’s stroking Jensen’s cock as if it’s made of silk.

And dammit if that tongue isn’t working overtime. Jensen bucks and thrusts and moans, and as his face contorts in the throes of orgasm he cranes his neck around to look at Jared.

But he just can’t see Jared coming.

And it’s only later that he realises that he never did.


End file.
